narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gōuyōka
, , Chakra Absorption Technique |jutsu type= Water Release |jutsu class type= , , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand=Dog→Ram |parent= |related=Grudge Rain Impermanence of Worldly Things Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death |user= Koyomi Hyūga }} is a technique that allows Koyomi to deliver ceaseless innumerable strikes by merging her exclusive Byakugan with that of Water Release by creating a cloud-bursting downpour upon the battlefield. The rain itself is fueled by the ambient natural energy that lingers through the air as seen by her Byakugan. The inimitable aggregates of natural energy allow this technique to last quite some time before it eventually subsides thus leading to its namesake. Overview To initiate the technique, Koyomi will gradually build up chakra from within her core by holding the Dog seal. Doing so, will allow Koyomi to focus a precise amount of charka that is to be used for the technique and release it into the air. This suddenly triggers an adverse chain reaction for the unsuspecting opponent. Akin to the related Grudge Rain technique, a torrent of rain cascades onto the battle field below imbued with subtle hints of natural energy. By merging the methodology of the Gentle Fist behind it’s usage, Koyomi grants the rain chakra absorption properties though, this is not it’s intended purpose. Koyomi will then focus her Byakugan towards the opponent or any other construct while making the Ram seal. Once complete, the rain will fall at a much faster pace and become extremely sharp akin to a senbon. Koyomi will then guide down the rain towards her opponent(s) tenketsu to incapacitate them from a moderate distance away. As the rain pierces through their flesh, Koyomi can quickly move in for a finishing strike. Other than destabilizing chakra based constructs, the rain also produces a depressing effect which causes the opponent to fall into despair the more they are struck with the raining needles. The sheer amount of rain makes it extremely difficult for the opponent to get a clear view of their surroundings. The loudness of the rain crashing against the trees, rocks and soil also muffles the sound of Koyomi as she makes her way towards the opponent. The amount of rain drops infused with trace amounts of Koyomi's chakra makes all the more difficult to sense the presence of her physical form. The rain is heavy enough to obscure the vision of those utilizing dōjutsu and even the sounds of it can cause sudden a tangent in focus. Though as a somewhat guaranteed method, Koyomi will utilize the Dustless Bewildering Cover in addition to her Gentle Fist to fatally strike the opponent unseen, unheard and undoubtedly insensible. The technique works well against those of the fire nature due to the natural advantage that water has over fire. Even those composed of Scorch Release are somewhat hampered, however they aren't as nearly reduced in power in a drastic comparison to the former. As the rainfalls, Koyomi is able to form multiple watery prisons to further ensure the opponent is effectively reeled into a dire situation. Drawbacks A technique with such a wide area of attack is indiscriminate towards those unfortunately caught within. Therefore allies and enemies are alike are affected by the technique and therefore its should be used in solitude. However, with Koyomi's Byakugan, she can allow the rain to divert from certain chakra signatures such as her own though applying this to platoon of shinobi is not ideally practical. This is difficult ninjutsu to master due to amount of precision required to utilize and maintain it during combat. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Water Release Category:SahaTo Category:A-Rank Category:Byakugan Category:Kekkei Genkai